


[盾铁]说什么来日方长 | 甜的+一发完

by Jackiestate



Series: [盾铁]说什么来日方长 [1]
Category: The Avengers(Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 15:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackiestate/pseuds/Jackiestate
Summary: 这次等史蒂夫醒来，托尼绝对会一拳打在他那完美的一口白牙上。





	[盾铁]说什么来日方长 | 甜的+一发完

托尼想不起来他漂流了多久。

茫茫太空，星河璀璨。寂静无声，所有的声响都被无形的大口吞没。

上一次来到太空中，他没能好好欣赏宇宙中星光如瀑的美景。那时他忙着把核弹扔出去，而核弹爆炸的一瞬间照亮的可怕的景象，像是永久刻在了他的视网膜上，成为后来那么多年一直纠缠着他的噩梦和诅咒。

谁还有心思去看那些银河和繁星。

这一次倒有多得是的时间，因为在这无边无尽的宇宙中，除了漂泊，和看着机舱窗外每日都差不多的景色，托尼也不知道还能做些什么。

食物四天前就没了，就在刚刚水也用完了。托尼不知道他能否坚持到那个计算出的虫洞点，也不知道这艘飞船是否能够承受穿越虫洞的颠簸。

但是漂浮在这无尽星辰中或者穿越虫洞飞船解体都是死路一条，只有这一个办法。

要回去只有这一个办法。

托尼将仅剩的纳米头盔放在面前的机舱地板上，靠着舱壁缓缓坐下。无数颗忽闪忽烁的星辰在他凝视着的双眼中闪耀，让他的眼睛看上去就像是另一片璀璨的星河。

这片景色本该很好，只是——不该是这样。

上一次让他感到这么无能为力是什么时候了？

 

 

其实托尼一直有刻意地回避谈到那天的事情。就算是佩珀、罗迪都不在，他也很少让自己闲下来去想关于那天的一切。

他以为两年过去了，关于那天的记忆应该很模糊、所剩无几。但是他此时才发现，该记得的还是分毫不差地刻在了脑海里。

包括那天史蒂夫说的每个词，和最后他混杂着痛苦、疲惫、愧疚和悲伤的双眼——他见过这双眼所有的样子，欢喜的、惊慌的、坚毅的、忧郁的、盛满笑意的……

但都不像那天。

他被天旋地转地摔倒水泥地上，还没来得及起身，就被一股大力撞回到地上。头盔被殴打得让他的脑袋嗡鸣不止，他甚至没办法转正脸去看那个人。

然后突然眼前白光一阵，面甲被暴力地掀开，就和纽约大战那次一样。

托尼不知道那种经历是否其他人也有，就——某一瞬的时间被无限延长，又像是在那及其短暂的一瞬之间，过去的某些相似画面瞬间闪过脑海，电光火石。

然后他看见那个人猛力举起盾，咬紧着牙仿佛裹挟着千钧之势要砸下来，就像他对待所有以前的那些敌人们——九头蛇、Loki的军队、奥创。

他红着眼盯着那个人，眼睛里不自觉地染上了怨恨，脑海里某个好些年前的画面突然和眼前的重合——那个也是他一身破损盔甲地躺在地上，那个人坐在他身边笑得又无奈又明亮，一双蓝绿碧玺似的眼睛在那张灰头土面的脸上熠熠生辉的画面。

红蓝星盾下一瞬就砸下来。

——他想杀了我？

金属巨大的刺耳声回荡在破旧的建筑中，震得托尼的耳朵有些耳鸣，他机械地将挡在面前被震麻的双手放下，进入视线的是那面象征着美国队长的、直立着的盾牌，那面由这世上最坚硬的金属做成的盾牌。

他后知后觉地察觉到盔甲的能源被切断，他喘着气抬头去看那个同样喘着气、仿佛耗尽了全身力气般地单手撑在盾牌上的那个人。

西伯利亚的漫天白雪钻进了他们的喘息中，寒冷开始从盔甲的破损处侵入、带走温度，冷得就像他隔着层层坚冰揣摩那个模糊的英俊轮廓那天的北冰洋。

 

 

他记得把这个冻了70年的老冰棍从北冰洋拖出来那天，他站在玻璃窗后看着在手术台上、冰还没有完全褪去、眼睛紧闭着、嘴紧绷成一条坚毅的弧线的那个人——和童年时霍华德总是同托尼讲的、那些关于美国队长的故事中的一模一样：一头柔顺明亮的金发，一双快被同样的金色睫毛淹没的双眼，安静地栖息在他高挺鼻梁的两侧，还有那两瓣嘴唇——这是后来托尼在病床旁、那个人脸上的寒冰般的苍白已经被正常的红润所替代之后，他才发现的——红嫩得像五月初夏刚刚摘下的水蜜桃。

他记得史蒂夫睁开眼睛的那瞬间，阳光总算拨开层层阴霾、飘飘然地透过玻璃窗，给这位正从古老油画中苏醒过来的神衹，添上了属于人世间的气息。

带着茫然、迟疑、和来自上个世纪还未消散干净的决然，这一切都晕染在他那双盛着马尾藻海水的眼睛中。

耶稣在上，托尼屏住呼吸这么想到。在那些霍华德和他讲过的美国队长英勇故事集中，从来没有告诉过他这位美国队长的眼睛蓝得这样摄人心魄。而他儿时收集的一整套美国队长卡片，也没有哪一张真正还原了本人的百分之一。

他现在很怀疑美国队长的头盔除了保护作用，还有以防队员色迷心窍分心走神的作用。

讲真，他们真的没有考虑过美人计什么的？如果他是九头蛇，托尼看着那张完美得像精心雕琢过的罗马雕像般的脸，心里暗自琢磨，估计只要美国队长摘下头盔他就能缴械投降了，还打什么打。

旁边的卤蛋头和寇森在和刚刚醒来、还没从二战、九头蛇、坠机走出来的队长说话，可是一旁的托尼完全没有在听他们说了什么。

托尼感到自己的身体像是陷在软绵绵的云中，裹满焦糖的棉花糖仿佛塞满了他的耳朵，以至于他差点没听清来自美国队长的自我介绍。

“这位是在北冰洋找到你的人，说起来你们也是‘熟人’，托尼·斯塔克。”

托尼突然听见自己的名字，回过神来看见美国队长转过头来看向他，阳光涤净了他眼底的尘烟，就像洗净了放在阳光下透着光的玻璃珠，让托尼一时分不出面前的人究竟是在打量他还是在愣神。

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯，很高兴见到你，斯塔克先生。”

“托尼就好，呃，欢迎回来，队长。”

那天阳光从纽约上空的云层裂缝中迸射而下，和空气撞击摩擦迸射出的金尘在病房里跳舞，沉睡数年的战士终于红尘梦醒，带着托尼身体的某一部分一起苏醒过来。

托尼能感到有某个地方、一颗新芽破土而出，带着他的孤独、骄傲、轻狂、不安一起，开始一点点地改变。

那是托尼糟糕透顶的一生中，为数不多的、最美好的一天。

 

 

史蒂夫费力地把砸碎反应堆的星盾拔出来，倒坐在一边急促地喘息。托尼看不清楚史蒂夫头盔下带着血污的脸，他只听见几声微弱的抽气，不确定跪坐在一边埋着头的史蒂夫是否在苦笑。

一丝声响都没有，像死一样的寂静。托尼蓦然有些恍惚，此刻身处的情况让他感到莫名的不真实。

为什么会走到这一步。

确实美国队长和钢铁侠从一开始就互相看对方不顺眼，他们之间也绝对称不上什么’盾’友’铁’恭，甚至都算不上和谐融洽。

他们总是在争执，总是那么剑拔弩张；和好后也不一定就能理解对方。

但绝不是像现在这样。

像仇敌一样。

在盾牌砸下来的那一瞬间，托尼是真的以为史蒂夫想杀了自己。那一声振聋发聩的铮鸣让一切都停止了下来，他才后知后觉地察觉战甲能源被切断。

睫毛上沾着的血迹让他的视线模糊起来，仿佛史蒂夫的眼睛也破碎了——碎得像他胸前的反应堆。

——好吧，他没想杀我。

史蒂夫拖着疲惫不堪的身体拉起快奄奄一息的巴恩斯，托尼勉强支起身子。沉重的盔甲压得他只能用手臂撑在地上，他费力抬头视线中晃过那面红蓝星盾。

他想起霍华德和玛丽。

想起他儿时听过的那些美国队长的故事。

想起霍华德几十年总是留给他的背影。

想起他最后没有对二人说出口的“我爱你们”。

托尼的胸腔里像是被抽空了氧气一样，既绞痛得令人窒息，又沉重得令人无法动弹。

——史蒂夫知道这件事。

——可是他选择了隐瞒，从什么时候开始的…

——不行，不能让他就这么走了…

“那面盾是我父亲做的！”

——如果他离开了…

“你配不上它！”

——他肯定不会回来了。

几步之外的史蒂夫顿住了脚步，他转过头看向托尼，气息因刚才的打斗还未平息，他没有说话，只是喘着气沉默，眼睛里蕴着的是托尼看不清的情绪——难过、悲伤、愧疚、无可奈何以及苦涩。

托尼咬着牙死死盯着史蒂夫，他想要一个解释。他只是想要一个解释。

——说话啊，罗杰斯。说点什么啊。

可是史蒂夫最终只是稍稍抬头望了望远处，像是承认又像是认罪般地点点头。

托尼没看清史蒂夫怎么松的手，只是那面星盾砸在地上的声音太过震耳欲聋，让他的脑子和耳朵一起嗡鸣不已。

面前不远处是被扔下的红蓝盾，上面还有特查拉留下的爪印以及炮火留下漆痕。史蒂夫已经消失在托尼的视野中。

他吃力地坐起上半身，卷曲的棕发颓然地耷拉在额角，白雪被卷入他的鼻息，化作雾气从嘴巴喘息而出。

托尼盯着那面地上的星盾，出神到忘记重启战甲，他的眉毛快要缠在一起，以往的那些张扬、轻狂、风流、恣意都消失在那双糖棕色的眼睛中。

——他恨我吗？

剩下的所有愤怒、执念和不甘，都和那些还没来得及说出口的隐匿情愫一起被寒风卷上阴霾的空中，埋在了皑皑白雪下。

 

 

什么都没有的混沌，无尽的虚无像是粘稠的浆糊裹着意识。时光剪开了一个洞，隔世的目光穿梭而过。那些长久的诉说，苍白的生命如何沉沦于苍白的命运。

仿佛有无数个过去的灵魂从这里交织而过，让托尼无法抓住自己的意识。他睁不开眼睛，但他知道周身是空无一物的「无」。

他快要陷进这无边的黑暗中，想要伸手却抓不住任何东西。

这糟糕的一生，带给他治不好的心病。哪怕这场仗打赢了，他也永远不会好了。

——都一败涂地了，为何还要回去？

托尼的意识快要开始消散，正当此时，这样一个从虚无深处传来的声音，让他一个激灵。

他在脑海中喃喃自语，为什么要回去？

因为——

“……托…醒…”

因为他要确认——

“…托尼！快醒醒…”

那些可以被称为他迄今为止的、重要的、他默默珍视的“家人”，是否还活着——

“托尼！醒来啊！”

他要确认这些人没有因为他的自大和犯过的错而被他害死——

“Tony，WAKE UP！”

他要确认他这两年一直挂心的那个人是否还安然无恙。

 

 

“真不敢相信你还活着，托尼。”

班纳拿来一个枕头让托尼在医疗床上靠的更舒服点。他们在苏芮的实验室中，托尼抱着水杯，让水沾湿嘴唇，慢慢补充水分。

苏芮在一旁的操作台上控制医疗臂，为托尼治疗在泰坦星上留下的、还没好好处理过的伤口。

娜塔莎转回头不再看窗外瓦坎达草地上的那个破的快要散架的飞船，轻轻地拍了拍托尼的肩，“当信号快要在虫洞边缘消失的时候，我们找到了你。”

“你脱水严重，还有大大小小的一身的伤，处于深度昏迷状态整整两天。”罗迪端来一碗流食，他有些尴尬地用余光看了一眼站在实验室另一头的巴恩斯——他不知道西伯利亚的事，托尼从来都不想提，但是他和其他人能察觉到那天一定是发生了不好的事，他是说，很不好的事。

毕竟他看到了托尼实验室里的那面星盾。

他问过，托尼说那是拿来垫桌脚的。

托尼抿抿嘴，放下水杯，环视了房间一周。他看到巴恩斯了，和他的新手臂。

托尼盯着他看了许久，然后平静地移开了视线。

“克林特呢？”

“我们还没来得及联系他，不清楚他是否……”

剩下的不需要娜塔莎继续解释了，托尼心里已经清楚。旺达、幻视、山姆和特查拉都不在，看来这场仗他们真的输的很惨。

只是，他心里的不安仍旧没有消失。

从他清醒过来就察觉到了蔓延在这个房间里的那种情绪，压抑、沉默和近乎于哀伤的情绪。

他还没有看见那个人。

“那——”迟疑许久，托尼还是决定捏着心中的不安问出口，“队长在哪里？”

一片寂静。

托尼疑惑地抬头看着众人，为什么他们的脸上都是欲言又止的表情，尤其是娜塔莎。她那双绿眸悲伤地看着托尼，缓缓说道。

“He…Cap saved us all.”

托尼的脑子突然开始轰鸣，他好像听不懂娜塔莎的这句话。

他是说，他当然认识这几个单词，但——为什么它们组成的句子他听不懂了？

“什么意思？”

班纳叹了口气，他紧张地搓着衣袖，思绪飘到瓦坎达宫殿的另一边的实验室——

“蚁人和苏芮还有我用量子科技造出了一台时空机器，准确的说是一台共振器。通过连接人脑的意识频率，和过去的频率对接，从而实现意识传输——”

“告诉我你说的这些和我的问题没关系。”

托尼掀开身上的毛毯，扯到了腹部的伤口，可是他好像全然感觉不到疼痛。他下床想走到班纳的面前，可是长期的脱水和虚弱的状态让他一个踉跄，罗迪眼疾手快地扶住了差点摔在地上的他。

苏芮展开共振器的工作原理图，一个头盔式的3D机器图案浮现在托尼的面前。苏芮边剖开机器的外壳，边解释道。

“这个共振器可以让人的意识里连接到过去，也就是说身体留在现在，但是意识穿越到过去的某个时间点。因为同一个人的脑频电磁波是相同的，所以我们就以此作为共振的标准。”

“但是意识共振带来的身体上的负荷不是普通人能承受的，”班纳继续说道，“而且需要强大的意志力保持自身的清醒，而不被时间流中杂乱的电磁波扰乱。”

“我本来是可以去的。”索尔坐在一旁，手肘撑在膝盖上，抬头用没戴着眼罩的那只眼睛看着托尼，“但是「因」的起源并不是我能改变的。”

“所有的无限宝石的故事，都是从空间宝石的出现开始的。队长回到过去，修改掉这个「因」，如果他成功的话，时空的蝴蝶效应也会影响现世。”

托尼的心里的不安像涟漪般越来越大，他们在说些什么啊。史蒂夫和空间宝石有什么关系——

“二战时空间宝石就出现了。”一直站在房间另一边的巴恩斯突然开口，“当时九头蛇突然有了许多并非那个时代的怪兽军队，那就是他们利用空间宝石做到的。”

“最后史蒂夫选择坠机，连同宝石一起。如果他能够回到那个时间，带着苏芮和班纳用之前心灵宝石的数据研究创造出的同位素，宝石的能量就能被抵消。”

“所以，”托尼理清了这个思路，“这样就不会有无限宝石，也不会有灭霸，所有消失的人都可以回来。”

可是不知为何他总是觉得还有什么很重要的事被遗漏了。

“是的，所有因为灭霸而死的人都会回来——”

这真的是一个好消息，对吗。托尼想要这么安慰自己，可是他发现他做不到。

为什么托尼在班纳的眼里看到了难过？

为什么娜塔莎看着他的眼神是那样的哀伤？

“——除了队长他自己。”

脑子里轰鸣四起，托尼心中的那丝不安终于被这句话无声地点爆。他睁大了眼睛盯着班纳，张开嘴巴却发不出任何声音，他现在彻底地听不懂这句话了。

娜塔莎示意苏芮先带着其他人出去，一时间房间里只剩下她、班纳、索尔、罗迪和托尼。

“如果我们的队长成功，那么过去时间的队长不会坠机冰封，他会成为战争英雄，寿终正寝；这意味着在我们的世界也不会出现队长了。”

托尼用力揉着额头，眼睛不停地转来转去，让大脑以最快的速度理解班纳说的话。

“如果队长又重新出现在这个时空里，所有的时间都会被扭曲。”班纳镜片后的眼睛里染上了悲悯，“而时空扭曲会造成多么可怕的后果，托尼——你是知道的。”

托尼看着班纳，又转头看了看娜塔莎和索尔，他们每个人的身上都是伤痕累累。可是托尼忽然憋不住自己的笑，他控制不住地觉得这实在是太荒谬了。

“真的，Bruce，这是你讲过最烂的笑话了。”托尼想嘲笑这个拙劣的玩笑，可是他的眉头却皱成深深的沟壑，“告诉我他在哪里。”

“托尼，没有别的路了，这是我们唯一逆转现实的方法。”

“去他妈的唯一的方法，就回答我的问题，布鲁斯！”

“托尼——”娜塔莎扶住因为情绪激动而站立不稳的托尼，“这是队长的选择，而我们没有人能代替他。”

“我很抱歉，托尼。”她环抱住有些失神的托尼，悲伤暗暗流动在每个人之间。

托尼·斯塔克喜欢史蒂夫·罗杰斯，这并不是秘密，联盟的队友都能看出来，那明显得快要溢出双眼的感情。

所有人都知道，只有史蒂夫不知道。

 

 

——你穿过虫洞时，时间一定被扭曲了。距离瓦坎达大战，地球上已经过了四个月了。

托尼跟着班纳和苏芮来到宫殿另一处的实验室，苏芮打开了最里侧的隔间，门板缓缓移动，其中的寒气从缝隙中争先恐后地涌出来。

——队长和我们找了你很久，但是你一直杳无音讯。

班纳和苏芮转身离开了，留给托尼一些个人空间。托尼走近那个休眠仓，玻璃罩的里侧已经结了一层薄薄的冰霜。那个人安静地躺在那里，坚毅和柔软混在他的眉眼间，这么多年一直都没变。

——所有人都损失惨重，队长的态度非常坚决。

我必须去做这件事，而且这件事也只能由我来做。每个复仇者为了保护这颗星球都拼尽了所有，而现在世界需要我来完成我的那部分。

班纳把队长的原话转述给托尼。

——我们都不同意这样的牺牲，可是队长，还有我们每一个人，都没有第二个办法了。如果再多等一天，就一天，我们就接到你的信号了。

托尼伸出手指轻轻触碰冰冷的玻璃，隔着冰霜描摹着里面那个人的轮廓。上次他在北冰洋里也是这样隔着坚冰打量着史蒂夫。他沉眠的面容安详得让人不禁想屏住呼吸，生怕惊扰这位阿波罗的长眠。

“你现在是真成老冰棍了。”

时间还没有被逆转，不知道史蒂夫现在在过去做什么。

说实话，作为超级英雄，托尼早已做好了随时牺牲自己的准备。他知道史蒂夫也和他一样，而且远在他成为美国队长之前，史蒂夫·罗杰斯就是一个愿意为了信仰与正义奉献出自己生命的人。

托尼很清楚这一点。

’只要打仗就会有牺牲’这个道理，史蒂夫他很清楚，托尼同样也明白。

所以他不能去问班纳和娜塔莎，为什么同意了这种牺牲。

他也不能揪着巴恩斯的领子质问他，为什么不阻拦史蒂夫。

如果易位而处，这个抉择是摆在托尼的面前，他同样也会做出和史蒂夫一样的选择。

因为他的生命无足轻重，这世界没了钢铁侠也可以。

新的复仇者会做得比他更好。

可是——

托尼的手指顿住。

不应该是这样的。

他皱眉转开头，不敢再去看史蒂夫那被寒霜爬上的眉梢。

托尼·斯塔克并不是感情用事的人。好吧，至少大部分时间不是，他自己承认。

虽然他做不到面无表情地送队友去干死行动这种事，但是他的确能够为了所有人的、更大的利益而做到冷酷、残忍。

他可以不惜囚禁昔日的好友，只为了逼迫他们签下协议。

他也可以面对媒体和那些政治家面不改色地说着可怕的谎言。

他也可以压住让他不适到颤抖的焦虑去面对来自四面八方的刁钻质问。

托尼·斯塔克不在乎会失去多少个朋友，因为他知道他在做‘正确的事’，而钢铁侠总是独自前行的。

只有这个他无法接受。

如果必须要用一个人的牺牲换来剩下所有人的胜利，这个人可以是托尼，但绝不可以是史蒂夫。

一阵钻心的疼痛直袭心脏，他的眼前又恍惚着闪过那个幻境。

那个所有人都死去，只有他还活着的幻境。

那个因为他还没有足够尽力而害死了史蒂夫的幻境。

这个幻境的前半段在泰坦星上成真，而它的后半段——现在也成真了。

在那艘飞往泰坦星的飞船上，斯特兰奇博士的严肃警告他并没有听到。他心不在焉满脑子想的都是那个幻境，他绝对不能让这个噩梦成真。

他必须要让威胁远离地球，远离他们。

远离史蒂夫。

至少他要保全他们的安全，哪怕他们之间有过那么多的不愉快。

所以他说服斯特兰奇博士，要直接去泰坦星。这当然算不上明智，可是他不愿冒百万分之一的、那个幻境会实现的可能。

可是不应该是这样。

为什么七十年后还是那个人背着全世界的责任义无反顾的坠入寒冰？

史蒂夫会成功的，他们会胜利的，所有消失的人都会回来——可是这就够了吗？

只要和其他人坐在这里等待奇迹发生，失散的朋友和家人终会重聚，这样就足够了吗？

托尼在休眠仓旁边的椅子上坐下，无力地靠在椅背上，盯着史蒂夫那因为隔着玻璃和冰霜而有些模糊的轮廓。

他恍惚地回到了站在玻璃窗后面，看着美国队长一点点解冻的那天。

被时间困住的战士被阳光吻醒，然后他加入了复仇者，带着所有托尼尊敬、希冀、欣赏的品质和人格魅力。

——那是我人生中最美好的一天，嘘，别告诉小辣椒。

托尼总是嘲笑史蒂夫‘老好人’的性格，但不论他嘴上怎么不屑、怎么挑衅，他总是忍不住想去靠近史蒂夫。

就像在黑夜中行走太久的人想要靠近来之不易的光源一样。

而史蒂夫是那样的好，托尼想。正直、善良、忠诚，这说起来好像是非常简单而朴素的品质，可是史蒂夫最强大的地方也在于此。

他的力量在于他选择成为什么样的人，在于他经世不变地坚持自己的正义，和对国家人民的永远忠诚并始明白君轻民重。

即使是他和史蒂夫不得不站到了对立面上，即使是他们在争斗，在面红耳赤的怒吼——托尼仍然爱这个正直无私的灵魂。

站在反对的人的对立面不是什么难事，这很正常。而活成一个从匮乏中涌出善意、宽厚与温柔的人，才难能可贵。

这个选择才更有意义。

可是托尼做了那么多种种的不义，说过那么多可怕的谎言，不是为了坐在这里看着史蒂夫牺牲自己而他却无能为力的。

托尼恨他吗？

当然恨。

恨他隐瞒他那么久的真相，恨他把协议的烂摊子全扔给自己，恨他每个夜晚都出现在睡不着的清醒梦中。

恨他那双柔软敦厚的眼睛，恨他那甜蜜得像初夏摘下的蜜桃一样的嘴唇，恨他在自己快要崩溃的时候说出他最想听的话，也恨他对所有人都一视同仁的平等温柔。

——可是他就想以这种方式赎罪？

托尼抹了把脸，站起身来，在休眠仓的操作台上点开虚拟系统界面，眼睛快速地开始扫描关于共振器的信息和数据。

——门都没有，罗杰斯。

钢铁侠把美国队长从冰里挖出来可不是为了让他自己再跳回去的。

道歉就要当面。

烂摊子就要一起收拾。

世界或者宇宙就要一起拯救。

托尼快速地在全息屏上操作着，余光中看到安静地躺在休眠仓里的史蒂夫，脑海里又不自觉回忆起他们二人上一次见面的决裂——人们总是以为来日方长。

就像托尼在做实验或在调整战甲时总想着史蒂夫在哪里在做些什么，可是他从来都没有打出过那通电话，因为来日方长；

就像史蒂夫选择逃避昔日的伤痛，以为假以时日有那么一天它会不再那么血淋淋的赤裸，因为来日方长。

——可是…

托尼转身按下隔间墙壁上的通讯按钮，接通班纳。

——哪有那么多的「来日」可以「方长」，为什么要把时间都曾浪费在懦弱的等待中。

“布鲁斯，你通知苏芮和其他人。”

——别误会，我可没原谅他，他依然欠我一个解释和道歉。

“我认为我们不能把我们的好队长一个人丢在上世纪不知道的哪个旮旯处。”

——但我要先带他回家，揍他一顿，然后我们再一起，带其他人回家。

“你知道的，布鲁斯，我们总是可以一起解决的。”

结束通话，托尼重新抚上玻璃，凝视着史蒂夫，他俊俏而安详的面容让他看起来有点像吃了毒苹果而陷入昏迷的白雪公主。

良久，托尼慢慢地俯下身，双手捧在两侧，仿佛是捧在史蒂夫的脸颊，隔着厚厚几层玻璃，他轻轻地将嘴唇贴上，呼出的气息晕开在玻璃罩上，虔诚得像信徒在亲吻自己的主。

——为什么我会落泪？因为你像天空一样，似远还近，令我爱得伤感。

——因为我爱你。

 

这次等史蒂夫再次醒来，托尼真的要打他一拳了。

一拳揍在他那一口完美白牙上的那种。


End file.
